walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Eduardo (TV Series)
Eduardo is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a guard for the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Eduardo's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Knots Untie" Eduardo, along with Kal, was protecting the Hilltop's wall when Rick's group came and later opened the gates at Jesus's command. Both Eduardo and Kal witness Rick stabbing Ethan, and were shocked at his death. He and Kal approach Rick and take aim with their spears and order Rick to drop his gun after he takes aim at the duo. He later listened to Paul Rovia's speech and lowered his spear, ending the conflict. Season 7 "Go Getters" At night when the zombies start flooding into the Hilltop Colony through the open gates, Eduardo is woken up by the commotion. He runs out to his balcony with Kal and witnesses the severity of the situation. Jesus yells out for Eduardo and Kal to shut the gate to prevent any more zombies from coming inside as he, Maggie and Sasha eliminate the threat. In addition to shutting the gate, he rescues the guards who were bound and strung up by the Saviors. "Hearts Still Beating" Eduardo is on guard duty as Maggie takes a look from the watch platform. Eduardo repriminds Gregory that Maggie is pregnant as he holds an apple, shooting him a glare. The next morning, Eduardo is on watch duty with another guard as Rick, Michonne, Carl, Rosita, and Tara visit the Hilltop. "Rock in the Road" Eduardo is among the Hilltop townspeople to gather in front of the Barrington House and pledge allegiance to Rick and his crew, thanks to the recent efforts of Maggie and Sasha, who saved the town from a zombie attack that was started by the Saviors. "The Other Side" Eduardo is seen with Wesley, Bertie, Freddie and other Hilltop members training training in hand to hand combat with Maggie, Sasha, and Enid. "Something They Need" Eduardo is seen helping Maggie with gardening the plants. Maggie offers Eduardo farming tips and Gregory overhears Eduardo refer to Maggie as “boss lady." Maggie leaves him to continue planting while she transplants a blueberry bush from outside the Hilltop gates. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Eduardo arrives with Maggie and the Hilltop fighters just in time to gun down a Savior that was about to kill Rick. She yells orders to the fighters as Negan notices she is alive and well. After the Saviors and Scavengers retreat from Alexandria, Eduardo walks alongside Gabriel as everyone is looking for Sasha as a walker. He is seen in the graveyard, with Gabriel presides over Sasha’s funeral. Eduardo is present with Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel standing on a podium and address the crowd as the leaders of their respective communities: Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom, united and ready for war. Season 8 Eduardo will appear this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eduardo has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Season 7 *"Go Getters" (No Lines) *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Rock in the Road" *"The Other Side" (No Lines) *"Something They Need" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 TBA Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Dylan, and later Sonny time stamp is about at 3:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS8bvjdG2VI References Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alive Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters